


Order Made

by bulecelup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Developing Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, Reichenbach Falls
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kenapa, Sherlock Holmes?" Sang Pencipta malah bertanya balik. "Bukankah kamu tidak menginginkan pasangan? Bukannya John Watson tidak sesuai dengan permintaanmu? Jadi untuk apa aku mengembalikan hidupnya kembali?"  SH/JW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order Made

**Author's Note:**

> BBC Sherlock is not mine, darlings.

Suatu hari, seorang pria bertanya kepada penciptanya. Dia adalah pria bertubuh jangkung, berkulit pucat, bermata biru cerah, dan berambut hitam ikal. Dia bernama Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

"Aku sudah mengetahui rahasia dari kehidupan, bagaimana kehidupan tercipta, dan banyak rahasia yang ada di Dunia ini. Aku bosan, aku menginginkan lebih."

 

 

Dia terdengar bosan, kedua alis matanya tertekuk dan dia berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang. Pandangan matanya terlihat kesal, berbeda dengan penciptanya yang menatapnya balik penuh ketenangan.

 

 

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku tawarkan kepadamu," ia berkata lembut. "Kamu sudah mengetahui dan memecahkan semuanya, kamu adalah satu-satunya manusia yang mampu disamakan denganku; apakah kamu masih merasa tidak cukup?"

 

 

Sherlock mengangguk tanpa rasa malu. Membenarkan perkataan sang Pencipta.

 

 

Sang Pencipta berpikir sejenak. Dia hampir mempertimbangkan untuk memberikan suatu misteri untuk Sherlock pecahkan, namun dia menahan keinginan itu...karena beberapa dari misteri yang dia ciptakan tidak seharusnya untuk terungkap, mereka seharusnya dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa disentuh maupun diusik...

 

 

Beliau berkutat lama dengan dirinya sendiri, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan ide;

 

 

"Aku tahu, bagaimana kalau aku menciptakan seorang pasangan untukmu?"

 

 

Sherlock menaikan sebelah alis matanya, "Pasangan?" Ujarnya.

 

 

"Kamu tentu tahu kalau semua manusia yang aku ciptakan memiliki pasangan hatinya masing-masing, bukan? Aku belum sempat menciptakan pasanganmu, makanya aku pikir sebaiknya aku memberikanmu pasangan buat menangani rasa bosanmu."

 

 

"Apakah dia akan merepotkan?" Tanya Sherlock.

 

 

Sang pencipta bengong, "...entahlah? Kurasa? Atau tergantung?"

 

 

"Kalau merepotkan, aku tidak mau memiliki pasangan. Aku juga sudah terbiasa sendirian."

 

 

Sherlock berkata gamblang tanpa ada nada men _judge_ di perkatannya. Dia terbiasa untuk mengatakan apapun yang ada di dalam otaknya tanpa perduli kosekuensi apa yang bakalan dia dapat karena mulutnya itu.

 

 

"Apa katamu?!" Sang Pencipta memarahinya. "Aku menciptakan kamu dan saudara-saudaramu itu secara berpasangan, supaya kalian bisa berbagi jiwa dan hati! Kamu itu sangat arogan dan egois, tidak mau berbagi untuk orang lain."

 

 

"Kamu yang menciptakanku seperti ini. Seharusnya kamu memarahi dirimu sendiri, bukannya aku." Sherlock mencibir balik, mempertegas fakta yang ada.

 

 

Sang Pencipta melepas dengusan lelah, capek menghadapi kelakuan salah satu ciptaannya yang sepertinya dia ciptakan sangat berbeda dari yang lain... Salah apa dia sewaktu menciptakan Sherlock?

 

 

"Aku akan tetap membuatkanmu pasangan, suka atau tidak. Kamu akan belajar banyak hal bersamanya, dan aku harap kamu tidak macam-macam dengannya; seperti menjadikannya bahan eksperimen anehmu atau menelantarkannya."

 

 

Sherlock mengeram kesal. "Bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau aku tidak menginginkannya? Kenapa kamu memaksa?"

 

 

"Tujuanku membuatkanmu seorang pasangan adalah untuk merubahmu, Sherlock! Aku harap dia bisa merubahmu menjadi lebih manusiawi!" Sang pencipta menyahut.

 

 

"Kalau kamu memaksa, aku bisa meminta pasangan yang sesuai dengan kehendakku, bukan?" Sherlock memotong.

 

 

"Apa?"

 

 

"Aku ingin pasanganku tidak merepotkanku, sama jeniusnya dengan aku, tidak banyak bicara, tidak terlalu emosional, memiliki banyak keahlian, cakap, dan yang paling penting; tidak mengangguku." 

 

 

Mendengar permintaan Sherlock yang banyak maunya, sang pencipta menjadi sangat marah. Dia mau menolak permintaannya, tetapi dia memiliki ide lain dalam benaknya...

 

 

"Baiklah," dia berucap. "Aku akan menciptakan pasanganmu sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Puas kamu?" Dengusnya.

 

 

Sherlock menyeringai lebar, "Aku memintanya karena kamu memaksaku. Jadi bukan salahku apabila nantinya aku dan dia tidak akrab."

 

 

Sang pencipta mendiaminya. Dia menyuruhnya untuk pergi meninggalkannya sendirian selama dia menciptakan pasangan 'sempurna' milik Sherlock. Di atas telapak tangannya mendadak muncul sebuah bola emas, yang bersinar begitu cerah sama seperti matahari. Sang Pencipta tersenyum, mungkin sudah saatnya dia memberikan hati emas ini sebuah tubuh untuk ditinggali...

 

 

Karena dia tidak sembarangan memberikan hati emas kepada seorang manusia, kekuatannya begitu hebat untuk ditangani; Sang Pencipta telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menggunakan hati emas ini jika tidak ada masalah yang mendesak.

 

 

Tapi sekarang dia memiliki masalah, bukan?

 

 

Masalahnya adalah Sherlock Holmes, dan dia akan membereskannya bersama dengan pemilik baru dari hati emas ini...

 

 

Yang akan dia beri nama John Watson.

 

 

**\---------------------**

 

 

Keesokan harinya, Sherlock kembali mendatangi Penciptanya. Berjalan masuk kehadapannya dengan sombong, ekor jaket belstaff yang ia kenakan bergoyang di belakang mengikuti langkah kakinya.

 

 

Dia melihat seorang pria asing berdiri di samping Penciptanya. Dari belakang, pria itu agak sedikit pendek, memiliki tubuh tegap seperti tentara, dan rambut berwarna pirang pasir. Dia memakai _jumper_ berwarna _broken white_ dan celana jeans warna biru gelap.

 

 

Sang Pencipta yang menyadari kehadiran Sherlock, memanggil namanya. "Ah, Sherlock!" Katanya penuh antusiasme.

 

 

Sontak pria yang Sherlock tak kenal itu menengok kebelakang. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Sherlock melepaskan decakan dari mulutnya pas melihat wajah pria tersebut.

 

 

Dia menatap Sherlock dengan wajah bingung, kemudian senyuman merekah di bibirnya bagaikan bunga daisy. Wajahnya terlihat letih dan tua, ada garis tertarik dibawah kelopak matanya, dan mata biru lautannya terlihat lembut...

 

 

Sherlock menghiraukan perasaan aneh yang timbul di dalam dirinya karena pria itu. Dia berjalan kehadapan Sang Pencipta, kembali memasang topeng dingin yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

 

 

"Siapa dia?" Sherlock bertanya, mata tidak lepas dari pria berambut pirang tersebut.

 

 

"Pasanganmu, tentu saja," Sang Pencipta menjawabnya. "Namanya adalah John Watson."

 

 

"Hallo," John menyapa ramah, terlihat agak malu-malu sedikit. "Aku John Watson. Siapa namamu?"

 

 

Sherlock tak menjawab, cuman diam saja, membiarkan matanya untuk menginspeksi John mulai dari kaki hingga kepala. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan lenguhan kesal,

 

 

"Kamu memberikanku seorang pria yang 4 tahun lebih tua dariku, memiliki IQ rata-rata, memiliki pengalaman di Militer, dan menderita PTSD tingkat akut," Sherlock menjelaskan. "Sepertinya bukan ini yang aku _pesan_ kemarin." Gumamnya.

 

 

John terbalak. Wajahnya jatuh masam, Sherlock tidak menyadari ini. Lalu mendadak John membuka mulutnya, "Mengagumkan! Hebat! Kamu bisa mengetahuinya hanya dari melihatku saja?" Katanya. Kedua matanya berbinar penuh rasa kagum.

 

 

Kini giliran Sherlock buat terkejut, belum ada seorangpun yang mengatakan bahwa kemampuannya dalam berdeduksi itu hebat. Belum ada. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengar pujian dari orang lain...

 

 

"Mungkin sebaiknya kamu membawanya pulang bersamamu agar kalian bisa mengenal satu sama lain," Sang Pencipta mengusulkan. "Pergilah bersama Sherlock, John." Dia menyuruh John.

 

 

John mengangguk dan mengambil posisi untuk berdiri disamping Sherlock. Sherlock meliriknya, menyadari betapa pendeknya pria itu jika berdampingan dengannya.

 

 

Sang Pencipta melihat dua ciptaannya pergi melenggang dari tempatnya. Sherlock seperti biasa berjalan cepat, John harus melakukan hal yang sama untuk menyamakan langkah kakinya.

 

 

Dia menghela nafas panjang. Rasa khawatir merayap di tubuhnya, apakah John akan baik-baik saja bersama Sherlock? Dan yang paling penting,

 

 

Apakah Sherlock bisa berubah setelah John berada disisinya?

 

 

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya bisa dijawab oleh waktu, dan waktu mereka tidaklah banyak.

 

 

**\------------------------**

 

 

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Sang Pencipta dikagetkan dengan kehadiran John di tempatnya. Pria itu terlihat agak berbeda, dia nampak lebih... Cerah. Memiliki semangat hidup, dan terurus. Tetapi wajah sendu yang menempel dimukanya menenggelamkan semua perubahan positif dirinya...

 

 

"John? Ada apa? Kenapa kamu datang kemari?"

 

 

John diam saja. Kepalanya merunduk kebawah.

 

 

"John?" Sang Pencipta mendesaknya.

 

 

"Kenapa kamu menciptakanku seperti ini?" Tiba-tiba John berucap, menaikan kepalanya dan rasa sakit tersirat dari kedua mata biru lembutnya.

 

 

Sang Pencipta kebingungan, "Apa maksudmu?"

 

 

"Sherlock menginginkan seseorang yang setara dengannya. Dia menginginkan orang yang sama-sama jenius, sama-sama cakap, dan sama-sama dingin..." John menatap kedua telapak tangannya. "Tetapi kamu malah menciptakan aku, yang merupakan kebalikan dari semua permintaan Sherlock. Aku emosional, sensitif, tidak terlalu pintar, dan....tidak cakap. Berbeda dengan Sherlock..."

 

 

Sang Pencipta melepaskan senyum setelah mendengar perkataan John.

 

 

Dia mendekatkan diri dan menangkap kedua sisi wajah John dengan tangannya,

 

 

"Semua pasangan aku ciptakan tidak ada yang sama, John. Mereka sangatlah berbeda bagaikan dua kutub, karena itulah mereka harus menemukan jalan untuk saling mengerti satu sama lainnya, mengisi kekosongan hati," Dia menjelaskan secara perlahan. "Aku menciptakanmu seperti ini karena kamu adalah yang _dibutuh_ kan oleh Sherlock. Bukan apa yang _diingin_ kan olehnya..."

 

 

John merasakan air matanya lepas dari pinggir matanya, "Tetapi aku sangat berharap untuk bisa menjadi apa yang Sherlock inginkan. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa dia banggakan..."

 

 

"Ah, John," air mata John menghilang di balik jemari Sang Pencipta. "Jangan  menjadi apa yang orang lain inginkan, jangan pernah merubah dirimu demi orang lain. Aku menciptakanmu dengan keunikanmu sendiri, masa kamu mau menyia-nyiakannya? Lagipula kamu itu berbeda dari yang lain, kamu memiliki apa yang tidak mereka punya..."

 

 

John tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih..." Bisiknya. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai agak tenang.

 

 

Sang pencipta melepaskan tangannya, memberikan John nasehat terakhirnya;

 

 

"Ingat, kamu masih memiliki hati emas di dalam tubuhmu. Aku memberikanmu itu karena dia dapat mengabulkan satu permintaanmu, tolong gunakan dengan baik... Gunakan untuk dirimu sendiri, jangan buat orang lain."

 

 

John hanya diam sambil menatapnya.

 

 

"Soal Sherlock... Dia akan mengerti kenapa aku menciptakan dirimu seperti ini suatu saat nanti. Berikanlah dia waktu untuk menyadarinya, John. Kamu tahu kalau dia itu keras kepala." Lanjut Sang Pencipta. Perkataannya membuat John tersenyum.

 

 

"Aku tahu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih..."

 

 

John memutuskan untuk mempercayai perkataan Penciptanya. Tentu dia menciptakan seluruh kehidupan dengan rencana matang, bukan? Dia telah menuliskan takdir mereka, yang entah akan berakhir baik maupun buruk....

 

 

Jadi mengapa John harus merasa takut? Seharusnya dia bisa menerima takdir apapun yang akan dia dapatkan di masa depan nanti.

 

 

**\---------------------**

 

 

Sherlock menemukan dirinya dari hari ke-hari semakin tertarik kepada John. Dia suka mengobservasinya, melihatnya melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari atau bekerja sebagai _blogger_ dan dokter di klinik kecil.

 

 

Memang, John tidaklah seperti apa yang dia inginkan. John terlalu memakai perasaannya dalam segala hal, selalu memikirkan nasib orang lain, dan sangat peka terhadap hal-hal kecil. Namun dia juga memiliki kelebihan, dia punya _skill_ dalam bertempur dan kedokteran yang baik. Tak jarang Sherlock lepas dari marabahaya yang menghantuinya karena kemampuan John tersebut.

 

 

John Watson sangatlah berbeda darinya, tapi anehnya Sherlock menyenangi kehadiran John disisinya. Mulai timbul rasa ketergantungan terhadap John dalam dirinya, yang lama kelamaan dia sadari telah berubah menjadi cinta.

 

 

Sherlock tidak pernah mempercayai cinta. Baginya itu adalah hasil dari zat kimiawi destruktif yang ada di dalam otak, membuat logika tidak bisa berjalan seiringan dengan hati.

 

 

Karena itulah dia sering bersikap dingin kepada John, cenderung membentak dan menghiraukan, malah.

 

 

"Kalau kamu butuh sesuatu, aku akan berjaga di kamar sebelah. Panggil saja aku." Kata John, berdiri di figura pintu kamar Sherlock.

 

 

Sherlock yang baru pulang terluka karena kejadian di rumah seorang penipu ulung Irene Adler mendumel kepadanya sambil memasukan dirinya kedalam selimut tempat tidur.

 

 

"Memangnya aku membutuhkanmu buat apa?"

 

 

John diam sebentar sebelum menjawab,

 

 

"Tidak ada alasan."

 

 

Lalu dia pergi dari keluar ruangan. Tidak melihat pundak Sherlock yang tadinya tegang menjadi lemas pas dia berkata kalau dia akan berjaga di kamar sebelah... mungkin Sherlock merasa tenang dan terjamin saat John menjaganya?

 

 

John menduga kalau Sherlock benar-benar tidak membutuhkannya. Dia berulang kali menawarkan diri untuk membantunya, tetapi Sherlock akan menghiraukannya; tidak memberikan terima kasih atas perhatiannya atau sebagainya.

 

 

John sih tidak masalah, toh lagian dia membantu Sherlock tanpa mengharapkan balasan; dia melakukannya karena dia menyayangi Sherlock... Dan tidak menginginkan hal buruk untuk menimpa pasangannya itu.

 

 

Apapun akan kamu lakukan buat orang yang kamu cintai, bukan?

 

 

Kamu juga tidak akan segan untuk menukarkan nyawamu demi dirinya, bukan?

 

 

**\---------------------**

 

 

"Selamat tinggal, John."

 

 

Sherlock berdiri di pinggir gedung St. Bart, dia memegang handphone di tangan kanannya, yang terhubung kepada John yang berdiri di bawah sana. Melihatnya dengan wajah takut.

 

 

"Tidak, Sherlock! Jangan lakukan ini!"

 

 

John berteriak, memohonnya untuk tidak membunuh dirinya sendiri. Permainan sinis yang Sherlock lakukan bersama musuh bebuyutannya, James Moriarty, telah mencapai klimaksnya; Moriarty membunuh dirinya sendiri. Jika Sherlock tidak melakukan hal yang sama, maka anak buah Moriarty akan membunuh orang-orang terdekat milik Sherlock...

 

 

Yang salah satunya tentu saja adalah John.

 

 

Sherlock mematikan handphonenya, tidak sanggup mendengar teriakan sedih John. Dia akan kehilangan nyalinya untuk melempar dirinya dari atas gedung jika John masih memintanya untuk tidak melakukan hal ini.

 

 

Lagipula dia melakukan ini demi kesalamatan John.

 

 

John harus selamat, dia tak boleh terluka.

 

 

Karena Sherlock mencintai John....

 

 

Makanya dia menapakan kakinya dari pinggir gedung, merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping, dan membiarkan gravitasi untuk menyelesaikannya...

 

 

**\----------------------**

 

 

Waktu bagi John Watson terhenti sewaktu Sherlock menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas gedung. Air matanya mengalir pas Sherlock merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk terjun dari atas gedung 4 tingkat tersebut.

 

 

"Tidak..."

 

 

Sherlock tidak boleh mati. Dia tidak boleh mati...

 

 

John masih membutuhkannya, dia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, dia ingin mengenal Sherlock lebih jauh...

 

 

"Sherlock!"

 

 

Dia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Air matanya pecah seraya dia berteriak hingga udara dalam paru-parunya habis tak tersisa, dan saat itulah dari dada sebelah kirinya, cahaya berwarna keemasan muncul... Dari jantungnya;

 

 

Waktu pun melambat, dengan Sherlock masih melayang pelan di udara. Posisi kepalanya siap jatuh bertemu aspal dingin.

 

 

John teringat akan perkataan Penciptanya. Dia memiliki satu keajaiban dalam dirinya, yang bisa mewujudkan satu permintaannya...

 

 

Dan hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas dibenaknya kala itu....

 

 

"Tolong selamatkan Sherlock Holmes. Tukar tempatku dengan dirinya...”

 

 

Seluruh tubuhnya kemudian menghilang ditelan cahaya emas yang muncul dari dalam dadanya. Persis pada waktu itu, takdir milik Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson berubah total.

 

 

Sang pencipta yang duduk tenang di tempatnya cuman bisa diam dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,

 

 

"Kamu sudah mengambil keputusan, ya?"

 

 

Ujarnya pelan.

 

 

**\----------------------**

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

Sherlock mengedipkan kedua matanya. Menyadari kalau dia berdiri di bawah gedung St. Bart. Dia menatap sekitarnya linglung, bukankah barusan dia.... Menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas gedung ini?

 

 

BRAK!!

 

 

Suara hantaman keras mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menengok kesampingnya, melihat ada tubuh seorang pria tergolek diatas aspal jalanan. Darah merah segar mewarnai batuan hitam, orang-orang langsung pada menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk menolong pria malang itu, dan suara teriakan melengking perempuan terdengar di udara.

 

 

Seorang pria telah menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas gedung rumah sakit St. Bart. Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang pasir dan mengenakan jaket haversack berwarna hitam...

 

 

Sherlock berteriak pas menyadari siapakah orang itu...

 

 

"JOHN!"

 

 

Dia belum pernah merasa setakut itu seumur hidupnya.

 

 

Sherlock langsung berlari menghampiri John, berusaha meraih badannya. Dia berhasil memegang tangannya yang penuh darah, tetapi orang-orang sekitarnya mencoba untuk menahannya mendekati John.

 

 

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Dia pasanganku!" Sherlock meraung kesal, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman orang-orang.

 

 

John sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dia tergeletak disana, kedua matanya terbuka kosong. Darah mewarnai kepala dan mukanya, menetes membuat genangan kecil dibawah tubuhnya.

 

 

_Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi_? Sherlock membatin. Seharusnya dia yang terjatuh, bukan John! Kenapa mereka malah bertukar tempat? Apa-apaan ini?!

 

 

"...Seharusnya aku sudah menduga kalau dia tidak akan mendengarkan peringatanku..."

 

 

Suara Sang Pencipta terdengar.

 

 

Sontak seluruh keadaan sekitar menghilang, berubah putih pekat tanpa noda. Hanya ada Sherlock dan tubuh berdarah John di ruangan serba putih itu... Sherlock buru-buru meraih John, mendekapnya kedalam pelukannya, menghapus darah yang mengotori wajahnya menggunakan tangannya.

 

 

"Bangun, John..." Dia memeluk John sangat erat. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher dan pinggang John, seluruh tubuhnya mengalami tremor hebat.

 

 

Sang Pencipta kemudian muncul di hadapan Sherlock. Dia berwajah datar melihat Sherlock berusaha untuk membangunkan John yang telah kehilangan nafas dan detak jantungnya.

 

 

Sherlock menyadari kehadiran Sang Pencipta, "Bangunkan dia! Kembalikan dia kepadaku!" Teriaknya penuh amarah.

 

 

"Kenapa, Sherlock Holmes?" Sang Pencipta malah bertanya balik. "Bukankah kamu tidak menginginkan pasangan? Bukannya John Watson tidak sesuai dengan permintaanmu? Jadi untuk apa aku mengembalikan hidupnya kembali?"

 

 

Kata-katanya begitu tajam dan dia mengucapkannya dengan nada tenang. Membuatnya terdengar kejam.

 

 

"Lagipula semua hal yang telah mati tidak bisa dihidupkan kembali. Itulah hukum milikku yang berlaku." Lanjutnya.

 

 

"Seharusnya yang mati itu aku!" Sherlock berteriak, semakin merangkul John mendekat pada dirinya. "Aku tidak menginginkannya untuk mati!" Tanpa sadar air matanya lepas, air mata yang selama ini dia tahan sepanjang hidupnya...

 

 

"Kenapa kalian manusia, sebagai makhluk terpintar yang pernah aku ciptakan..." Suara Sang Pencipta mulai sayup-sayup terdengar. "Tidak pernah menghargai apa yang kalian miliki? Kalian baru akan menyesal setelah kalian kehilangan hal tersebut."

 

 

Sherlock ingin berteriak menyuruhnya buat diam, perkataannya menusuk-nusuk hatinya....

 

 

"Tidak, John... Maafkan aku, tolong kembalilah padaku...kamu telah mengubahku seutuhnya, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu; kamu sama sekali tidak membosankan apalagi menyusahkan, aku menyukai kehadiranmu...aku..." Omongannya berantakan.

 

 

Dia menelan ludah, menahan isakan yang mau keluar dari mulut tipisnya.

 

 

"Aku mencintaimu, John. Kembalilah kepadaku..."

 

 

Sherlock mendekatkan kepala John ke sela lehernya, mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang.

 

 

Sang Pencipta melihat Sherlock menangis sambil memeluk John, melihat ciptaan 'sempurna'nya itu akhirnya memecahkan kekang emosinya demi orang lain. Dia tersenyum, karena dia tahu Sherlock bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan semua itu.

 

 

"Aku memang tidak menciptakan pasangan sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Sherlock Holmes," Sang Pencipta berucap, mengambil perhatian Sherlock. "Tetapi aku menciptakan John Watson karena dialah yang dibutuhkan oleh hatimu."

 

 

Sontak tubuh John menghilang dari atas tangan Sherlock. Sherlock berusaha menggapai tubuh John yang menghilang bagaikan cermin pecah dan serpihannya lenyap ditelan oleh udara.

 

 

"Tidak! Stop!" Dia menyahut, merentangkan tangannya buat menangkap serpihan terakhir dari tubuh John. Namun dia kalah cepat, serpihan itu menghilang pas di depan tangannya.

 

 

Sherlock menjatuhkan dirinya kebawah saat dia tidak berhasil untuk menghentikan John buat menghilang, dia melepaskan isakan tangisnya dalam kemalangan; menyebut nama John beberapa kali dalam tangisannya, memintanya untuk kembali.

 

 

Sang Pencipta masih tersenyum. Dia lalu melirik kesampingnya, di mana ada serpihan cahaya emas bergabung jadi satu, membentuk sosok manusia. Dua pasang kaki menapak pada lantai putih, disusul oleh betis, paha, pinggul, perut, dada, pundak, tangan, dan yang terakhir adalah kepala.

 

 

John Watson kembali membuka matanya. Dia terlihat sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, lengkap dengan jumper dan jaket haversack kesayangannya. Tidak ada noda darah mewarnai tubuhnya.

 

 

Sang pria mantan tentara melihat Sherlock tergolek di lantai sambil menangis. Dia memasang wajah bingung, memangnya apa yang baru saja terjadi?

 

 

"Sherlock?" John memanggil, setengah berjalan mendekatinya. "Kamu... kenapa?” Dia bertanya pelan.

 

 

Kepala Sherlock mengadah keatas dengan cepat, matanya jatuh fokus pada John yang mau berjalan mendatanginya. Dia hidup! Bagaimana bisa? Sherlock tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di otaknya, hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah langsung bangkit dari atas lantai dan menarik tangan John masuk kedalam pelukannya.

 

 

John menyahut kaget sewaktu Sherlock mendekapnya erat, wajahnya memerah dan dia diam membatu di dalam pelukan Sherlock. Mereka berdua tidak pernah berada dalam jarak sedekat ini!

 

 

Sang Pencipta yang kehadirannya hampir terlupakan membuka mulutnya,

 

 

"Anggap ini adalah hadiah kecil untukmu, Sherlock Holmes." Katanya, sebelum pergi menghilang dari pandangan Sherlock dan John.

 

 

Keadaan sekitar berubah, pemandangan yang tadinya putih semua pecah membuat retakan, menampilkan latar belakang 221B, apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Sherlock dan John.

 

 

Kedua orang itu terkesima melihat bagaimana tadinya ruangan yang berwarna putih penuh terpecah belah digantikan menjadi ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Setelah semua itu lewat, Sherlock dan John kembali melihat satu sama lain.

 

 

John menyadari ada jejak air mata di wajah Sherlock. Dia menaikan kedua tangannya untuk menghapus bekas air mata tersebut, mengelus lembut pipi tirus Sherlock dalam perjalanannya.

 

 

"Kenapa kamu menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" John bertanya khawatir. Sherlock menduga kalau John sama sekali tidak ingat soal kejadian mengerikan yang baru saja terjadi...

 

 

Sherlock menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menangkap kedua tangan John, mendapatkan desahan kaget dari sang pemilik. Sehabis itu dia mengengamnya erat, menaikannya sedikit buat menanam ciuman kecil diatas punggung tangan John.

 

 

"Tidak ada apa-apa..."  Sherlock menatap John secara lurus. Dia kembali mencium punggung tangannya.

 

 

John terdiam melihat perubahan sikap Sherlock, merasa teramat aneh. Dia juga tidak mengingat kejadian apa yang terjadi sebelum ini, semua memorinya akan hari ini seperti dihapus seutuhnya.

 

 

"John...." Sherlock memanggilnya, merapatkan jarak mereka berdua. Bibirnya mengecup pinggir bibir John, meminta izin untuk menciumnya pas di bibir.

 

 

John tidak beraksi, menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan Sherlock untuk menjamah bibirnya. Tangannya melingkar di punggung Sherlock, panas tubuh mereka melumer dalam sentuhan manis yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

 

 

“Sherlock...” John menarik tubuhnya untuk menatap Sherlock, sekarang dia yang terlihat akan menangis. Ini nyata, kan? Sherlock berada di hadapannya, melingkarkan kedua tangan panjangnya di tubuh sang pasangan tidak sempurna, dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis nan menenangkan dari mulutnya?

 

 

“Hush, John. diamlah...aku menyayangimu.”

 

 

Sherlock mendiamkan John dengan ciuman. Tak perlu penjelasan, pikirnya. dia akan menunjukannya secara langsung, menunjukan betapa bahagianya dia memiliki seorang John Watson di sisinya, yang telah menjaga dan mengasihinya tulus ketika semua orang tidak ada yang mau perduli kepadanya.

 

 

Memang John bukanlah pasangan yang sempurna. Sudah begitu dia memiliki sifat dan kepribadian yang bertolak belakang dari Sherlock, namun di mana letak keasyikannya apabila semua orang itu sama? Tentu rasanya akan menyebalkan jika semua orang di Dunia mirip dengan Sherlock Holmes, bukan?

 

 

John Watson adalah pasangan paling sempurna yang pernah ada.

 

 

Sherlock tidak akan menukarnya demi apapun. John adalah miliknya.

 

 

Dan dia tidak akan pernah membiarkannya untuk terluka lagi, seumur hidupnya.  

 

 

**\----------------------**

 

 

“Apakah aku terlalu baik kepada mereka berdua?”

 

 

Sang Pencipta membatin kepada dirinya sendiri, setelah melihat Sherlock dan John yang telah menemukan jalan untuk bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain, kini mereka tidak dapat dipisahkan, tumbuh sebuah ikatan permanen diantara mereka berdua, ikatan yang tidak akan pernah putus hingga akhir waktu nanti.

 

 

“Ah, mungkin iya.” Dia membenarkan perkataannya sendiri. “Sesekali makhluk ciptaanku yang satu itu perlu diberi pencerahan, kalau tidak dia akan terus-terusan berbuat seenak hatinya saja.”

 

 

Sang Pencipta pun mengundurkan dirinya, kembali mengawasi kehidupan lain yang telah dia ciptakan dari atas telapak tangannya. Dia tahu masih banyak manusia lain yang tersesat di dalam jalan kehidupan yang telah khusus dia buat untuknya, maka karena itulah dia akan berusaha membantu mereka satu persatu...

 

 

Sherlock Holmes kebetulan menjadi ‘klien’-nya saat ini.

 

 

Besok, akan ada manusia lain yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

 

 

Dan dia akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

 

 

(FIN)

**Author's Note:**

> ffffuuuuu. semua karena RADWIMPS why lagunya yang "Order Made" itu nista kali lah adhjshd;;;;


End file.
